


我觉得可以四人行

by mobeijun



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, 不涉及互换情节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun





	我觉得可以四人行

“这首歌不能跟不对的人唱。”某 AI 曾这样说，然后在重庆用事实证明了，某打黑拳的就是那个不对的人。

“你们昨天没合吗？太垮了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”巡演结束回酒店的路上，张超笑得不知死活，“明明都让你俩一个房间了。”

高杨闻言磨了磨后槽牙。

昨天刚到重庆，张超跟方书剑就借着他俩作为老云家的崽子， 1975 的成员时隔太久没有见面，需要联络感情，而且高杨和龚子棋要合她真漂亮，于是手牵着手进了一个房间，连贾凡都叫不住。龚子棋转头看着高杨：“那间是我特意换的大床房。”高杨听了之后， AI 系统差点就崩坏了，男朋友要跟兄弟的男朋友同床共枕了，怎么办！急！在线等！

当天晚上，第二天要唱《她真漂亮》的两个男人，想着隔壁，各自的小男友说不定正在床上拉着小手讲小话 …… 妈的，可爱，想太阳！精虫上脑了一晚上的两个男人，理所当然地在巡演上唱垮了。

好不容易挨到了巡演结束，精力过盛的小男孩拉着龚子棋去看重庆夜景了，高杨仗着自己的老干部人设拉着张超坐车回了酒店，并且在车上承受了自加男朋友无情的嘲笑。

“我看你待会儿还笑得出来不？”高杨看着笑得露出牙花子的张超，舔了舔自己的牙花子。

1

“高杨，你要干嘛？”张超身后抵着洗漱台，声音有点抖。高杨刚才一出电梯就摸走了他兜里的房卡，刷开了门之后温柔得放下了两人的包，接下来就急切地把他逼进了洗手间。

“张老板，刚刚笑得开心吗？”高杨凑近张超的耳朵，轻轻咬了一下柔软的耳垂，并在张超想侧身躲开的时候及时搂住了张超的腰。

“杨哥，杨哥我错了，我再也不敢笑你了，你放了我吧！”张超感受到高杨的手顺着他的尾椎一路向下，顿时寒毛倒立，连忙怂唧唧得求饶。

“晚了。”高杨在张超耳边轻笑一声，拉开了一点距离，一手扶住张超的后脑就用唇堵住了张超还在喋喋不休的嘴，等这段亲吻结束的时候，张超早就被吻得七荤八素，整个人都软倒在高杨身上。

高杨双手托起张超的屁股，一用力就把他整个人放在了宽敞的洗漱台上，然后慢条斯理得开始解张超的衬衫扣子，刚解开一两颗就眼神一暗，像失去耐心一样扯开了张超的衬衫，几粒扣子散落在瓷砖上。

张超吓了一跳，高杨在做前戏的时候跟他这个人一样，向来温柔，别说扯坏衣服，就连脱下来的衣服都不会皱。

“高杨？”张超小心翼翼开口，“你咋啦？”如果仅仅是因为嘲笑他唱歌垮了，好像还不至于这样。

“超儿，我记得你长沙场穿的就是白衣服。”高杨一只手抚上张超的腰，忍不住掐了两把，满意地感受到怀里的人一阵颤抖，“你那天，说跟蔡程昱锁了是什么意思？”其实高杨当天看了直播就想问了，奈何第二天他自己还要上台，忙着忙着就忘了这一茬，方才看着张超白得晃眼的衬衫倒是想起来了。

“都多久的事儿了，嗯 … 你怎么还，还提起来？噫！”高杨不太满意这个回答，抬手就掐上了张超挺立的乳头，激得张超惊叫了一声。

张超抬起细长的眼睛瞪了一眼双手在自己胸部为非作歹的人，但是泛红的眼尾愣是让高杨看出了一丝委屈，本来胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团这下更是涨得发疼。

“超儿，你自找的。”张超还没反应过来，就叫出了声，高杨把头埋在了张超白皙的胸前，叼起一边的乳头，泄愤似的用牙齿磨了磨。张超咬紧了下唇，一手撑在身后，一手抵住了高杨的肩膀，高杨头发上的发蜡还没洗掉，骚得他的脖颈又疼又痒。

“你第二天不是带了我的同款丝巾宣示主权了吗！够了啊！”

高杨吮吸乳头的动作顿了一下，抬起了头，张超看着高杨变戏法一样从身后掏出了两条丝巾，吓得往后缩了缩。

“你不说我都忘了，”高杨笑起来眼尾上挑，但是张超已经没有多余的精力去欣赏了，“咱们今天玩点不一样的。”他听见高杨这么说，因为很少从人造 AI 嘴里听到语气戏谑的话，等张超反应过来的时候，那条米色的丝巾已经蒙上了他的眼睛。“没我的允许，不准摘下来。”高杨拉住张超准备去解丝巾的手，嘴唇又贴上了张超的耳朵，顺势把张超的衬衫褪下来扔进了洗衣篮。

张超的视线被剥夺了，高杨喷在他耳边的气息湿湿热热的，高杨眼见着张超的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度涨红，心里十分受用，同样湿湿热热的吻也从张超的耳侧一路向下，最终停在了锁骨上，留下一个暧昧的红痕。

“嗯 … 高杨，别留印子。”高杨的一只手已经解开了张超的裤链，掏出了张超早已勃起的阴茎，手指灵活地描摹着阴茎上敏感的筋脉，张超忍不住战栗：“啊 … 高杨，啊 … ”高杨看着张超比以往更意乱情迷的神情更加激动了，对着张超微张的嘴又吻了下去。张超一口气没喘上来就被堵住了嘴，轻轻哼了两声，却被高杨惩罚性地咬了一下下唇，口中翻搅的津液也顺着嘴角流了下来。

吻闭，张超已经射了一次，高杨也终于把自己的阴茎从紧绷的牛仔裤里解放了出来。

看着张超瘫倒在洗漱台上，赤裸的背靠着镜子，裤子半褪，上面只露出阴茎，下面露着白白嫩嫩的小腿。高杨突然想起来，今天巡演前张超出去找自己的花束，被人拍了下来，也是这样露着小腿，生图也是白的反光，底下一片评论都是吹小张总的百万女团腿，高杨眼尖，也看到几条说想摸的评论，顿时生了莫名其妙的占有欲，抬起张超的一条腿在脚踝处咬了一口。

“啊！”张超刚刚高潮完，正处在敏感期，可他万万没想到脚踝的疼痛也能让自己又硬了起来，高杨的笑声像是从远处飘来的，砸在他晕晕乎乎的脑袋上。高杨笑着一把退去了张超的裤子，又抬起他的两条腿放在了洗漱台上。张超大张着腿坐在洗漱台上，虽然看不见，也知道自己的私处已经大剌剌地暴露在了空气里，暴露在了高杨的眼前。

高杨许久没有动作，张超的脸已经涨红，伸出手想遮住自己的私处，却被高杨制止了。高杨也是第一次看到这么刺激的景象，两人做爱的次数屈指可数，也中规中矩，现在张超以这样一个打开的姿势瘫倒在自己面前，洗漱间里暖黄明亮的灯光打在张超身上，张超全身上下都白，此时眼睛上蒙着丝巾，双颊粉红，锁骨上还有一枚属于他的艳红的吻痕，细白的手指偷偷摸摸地探下来想挡住股间紧闭的小穴，这样香艳的画面绕是他自控能力再好也忍不住了。

高杨一手控制着张超的手，一手扶着张超的膝窝，凑近张超的腿根狠狠地嘬出了一个印子，完了还安抚似的舔了舔，张超仰着头嗯嗯啊啊得叫，大地色的男中音隐忍沙哑得磨着高杨理智的弦，引得高杨在张超细嫩白软的腿根留下一处又一处色情的痕迹，扶着张超膝窝的手也慢慢滑向大腿内侧。男人大概都会在莫名其妙的时候产生或多或少的施虐欲，比如现在，高杨埋在张超一边的腿根又啃又咬，不满足于张超的隐忍，抬手掐在张超另一侧的腿根，引起张超惊慌的尖叫才满足。

等高杨满足之后，蒙着张超眼睛的丝巾已经松脱，搭在细白的脖颈上，张超的大腿内侧已经青红一片，几处还隐隐泛着紫，阴茎也颤颤巍巍地立着，顶端的小孔也渗出几滴体液，高杨微微有些心疼，但是征服欲很快就满足了他。

“这么敏感可不好啊超儿，我还没爽呢，这样下去对身体可不好，我来帮你啊。”高杨亲了亲张超迷蒙的眼睛，拿起放在一边的蓝色丝巾，向张超的阴茎探去，反应过来高杨想干什么的张超慌了神，连忙抬手止住了高杨的动作。

“高杨，高杨哥哥，别了吧，我知道错了。”张超感觉自己下一秒要哭出来，“高杨哥哥你操我吧，别绑我了。”

高杨刚想开口，突然听到房门打开的声音，紧接着是龚子棋和方书剑的声音。

“龚子棋！你放开我啊！你发情也挑个地方！待会儿张超回来了怎么办！？”

“没事，他回来了就让他去隔壁，这大床房还是我自己掏钱换的，你倒是先跟张超睡了，说，怎么补偿我？”

接下来就是一阵令人脸红的暧昧声音。

张超惊讶得捂住了嘴，虽然星级酒店的隔音效果好，但是房间内的隔音条件可不好。高杨笑了两声：“超儿，这下你可得轻点儿了，万一被方方听到了可怎么办呢。”张超刚刚吓得浑身脱力又碍着面子不敢放大动作，让高杨用蓝色丝巾在阴茎根部绑住，还恶趣味得打了个蝴蝶结。张超羞得在高杨肩膀上咬了一口，高杨正顺势把张超抱下洗漱台，抬手就打了张超的屁股一下，听着张超“嘤唔”一声，高杨迅速把张超转了个圈，让他趴在洗漱池上，玩心大起得拿起张超的 Pola 极光精华，挤了一些在手上就往张超的后穴里探，没扩张几下就按着张超的臀，把自己硬得充血的阴茎送进了张超的后穴。

内里很软，却又紧紧咬着高杨的阴茎，让高杨迫不及待地大力抽查，每一下都又重又深，把紧致的内壁狠狠破开，又次次都往记忆里熟悉的一点撞去。囊袋撞得臀尖发红，张超咿咿唔唔得叫，也不敢叫大声，生怕被弟弟听到自己淫荡的声音。高杨偏偏还不肯放过他：“超儿，你抬头看看自己啊。”说着还掐着张超的下巴强迫他抬头看镜子里的自己，张超看着镜子里熟悉又陌生的自己，抬手掰过高杨的头跟他接吻，高杨回应得热情，身下力道也丝毫不减。

张超感觉自己的阴茎越来越硬，高潮一次次袭来，却因为丝巾而射不出来，精液一次又一次回流，顶端不断淌出的前列腺液已经沾湿了一小块丝巾，张超一边主动索吻讨好着高杨，一边撒着娇：“高杨哥哥，好哥哥，嗯 … 让我射好不好，啊，哈 … ”

高杨丝毫不打算回应，还慢慢停下了动作让张超听着外面方书剑丝毫不遮掩的娇喘声。

“方方唱歌感情好，没想到叫床也是。”张超想，下一秒就被高杨以不专心为理由狠狠按在洗漱台上开始了下一轮的大力抽插。

2

作为另一个唱垮《她真漂亮》的男人，龚子棋跟高杨一样，一出电梯就摸走了方书剑的房卡，但在开门后并没有把方书剑推进洗漱间，因为他实在想感受一下大床房的大床，于是先把方书剑压在玄关狠狠吻了上去，由于体型差，方书剑毫无反抗能力，只能等龚子棋吻舒服了，才跟只小猫一样炸起了全身的毛。

“龚子棋！你放开我啊！你发情也挑个地方！待会儿张超回来了怎么办！？”

“没事，他回来了就让他去隔壁，这大床房还是我自己掏钱换的，你倒是先跟张超睡了，说，怎么补偿我？”

方书剑气焰一下子就弱了：“你还说我，你今天在台上不是跟高杨拉拉扯扯的！没见人家嫌弃你吗！”

龚子棋一弯腰就把方书剑抗在了肩上，毫不理会方书剑的尖叫，拍了拍他的屁股，“感情我们小班长吃醋了啊，没事，老公马上来证明一下老公心里只有你一个！”

方书剑在挣扎无果后被扔在了床上，床上被子乱七八糟，他跟张超今早没收拾，想想他昨天还在这张床上跟张超讲他俩是怎么在《信》期间在一起的，马上还要在这张床上跟昨天谈话里的对象做爱，方书剑不禁红了脸。

“嗯？小班长怎么还脸红了呢？又不是第一次了？”龚子棋一边调笑着一边脱下了上衣，露出了精壮的上身，和腹部的翅膀纹身。

他们俩做爱的次数确实不少，而且龚子棋跟他表面上看起来一样，是个花样多的，曾经还大半夜在排练室把方书剑压在做成铁笼样子的道具上干得方书剑哭到失声，甚至还隔着铁笼玩过囚犯狱警的羞耻 play ，对比之下，今天的情况的确纯情许多，但是方书剑还是红了脸，总感觉是在家里跟男朋友做爱，随时哥哥就会进来看到，但他并不知道，这个时候他想到的哥哥正在一墙之隔的洗漱间里被干到失魂。

“行了宝贝，别走神了。”龚子棋亲了一下方书剑的鼻头，慢慢剥去了方书剑的衣服。

龚子棋是个不喜欢做前戏的人，在两人第一次做爱的时候，龚子棋本想给方书剑留一个温柔男友的好印象，结果前戏做到方书剑直接睡着，后来暴躁如龚子棋直接把小男友给操醒了，满意得听着初次承欢的小男友在自己身下浪叫。

所以这次两人也是直奔主题，龚子棋伸手去够床头的抽屉里润滑剂，方书剑豪不害臊得让他记得戴个套。龚子棋看了一眼酒店准备的安全套，嗯，螺纹的，又看了一眼润滑剂，嗯，草莓味的。

龚子棋一边拆润滑剂一边跟方书剑接吻，方书剑的嘴唇厚实饱满，肉乎乎的亲起来特别有满足感。润滑剂打开的一刹那，整个房间里都充斥着甜腻腻的草莓味，方书剑一边哼哼一边去抢润滑剂。“唔哼，你戴套子去，我自己做润滑。”

龚子棋把带着螺纹的安全套戴好之后就看到方书剑自己挤了一手粉红色的液体往小穴里送，方书剑用手指把自己的小穴搅得咕叽咕叽响，他现在只希望龚子棋能在张超回来之前完事儿。

“行了，做吧。”方书剑给自己做好扩张之后主动扒开了自己的小穴，看得龚子棋又硬了几分。

“小班长今天怎么，这么主动啊？”龚子棋侵身压上方书剑，伸出两根手指在方书剑的小穴里搅动着，时不时挑逗着方书剑的前列腺，让方书剑难耐得叫出声。

“嗯～老公不喜欢我主动吗？”方书剑主动搂上龚子棋的脖子，凑上去亲了一下龚子棋的嘴角。

“喜欢啊，所以老公今天带你玩个刺激的！”龚子棋说着就把方书剑翻成背对自己的姿势，一下子捅进方书剑高高翘起的屁股里，他掐着方书剑的腰大开大合得动起来，“书书看过老电影里的火车吗，里面卖零食的叫火车便当，老公今天就带你见识一下。”

龚子棋搂住方书剑的腰直起身，方书剑叫得更加大声了，刚刚龚子棋一插到底的时候他才感受到龚子棋戴着有螺纹的安全套，这下姿势一变，肉棒进到了更深的地方，前列腺被狠狠得碾过去，一下子爽得有些失神。

“啊 … 啊 … 子棋，太 … 太深了。”方书剑学跳舞的身软腰细，此时翘起的臀和腰形成了一条优美的弧线。

“这就深了？还有更深的呢，宝宝。”龚子棋的双臂伸到方书剑的两个膝窝下把方书剑抱了起来，一步步走向房间的落地窗，像给小孩子把尿一样的姿势让方书剑羞耻又兴奋，随着龚子棋的步伐更加深入的阴茎把原本穴里留下的润滑挤了出来，滴落在酒店的地毯上。

走到落地窗边，龚子棋又开始了大开大合的操干，阴茎进进出出，全根拔出又狠狠顶进，润滑剂和肠道分泌的粘液溢满了后穴，随着每一次抽插被顶进去有带出来，在龚子棋双腿间的瓷砖上慢慢聚集了一小滩淡粉色的液体。

方书剑抓着龚子棋的双臂，叫得格外动情。

“宝贝不是要看夜景吗，睁开眼睛看看啊，多好看。”其实凌晨重庆的灯光已经灭得差不多了，方书剑迷迷瞪瞪得张开眼睛只看到了落地窗里模糊的自己，小穴似乎被撑到最大，一丝褶皱都没有，被龚子棋的阴茎带落的液体时不时滴下，方书剑这时才注意到那一滩液体，脸一下就红透了，但似乎也更放得开去浪叫了。

“子 … 子棋，回床上好，啊 … 好不好，啊 … ”方书剑说话快要连不成句子，但是高空总给他一种不安全的感觉，恳求着身后的男人回床上去继续。

龚子棋不发一言，但还是带着方书剑回到了床上。

“子棋，我要，要射了！”

“等我一起 … ”

下一秒，不属于两人任何一人的一声尖叫清晰得穿到两人耳朵里，方书剑吓了一跳，抖抖索索地就射了出来，同时后穴一阵绞紧，龚子棋也射了出来。

“子棋，有，有人啊。”方书剑说话声音都抖了。

方才在洗漱间被操得腿软的张超因为不能高潮，一边忍着声音，一边讨好着高杨，希望能早些解放，连自己哭出来都不知道。

最后，高杨在自己射出来的那一刹那解开了绑在张超阴茎上的丝巾，被内射的羞耻感和终于解放的阴茎让被操得大脑一片混沌的张超尖叫着射了出来，张超这次射精的时间格外长，到最后竟然淅淅沥沥地射出了淡黄色的尿液。被发现了，这是张超崩溃得哭出声的最后一个想法。

高杨看到张超哭出来才意识到这次把小孩欺负狠了，连忙退出了张超的身体，把张超翻过来抱着哄，听着小孩哭哭唧唧得说被方方听到了之类的话，下一秒就听到了门外龚子棋的声音：“好巧啊兄弟，不如一起吗？”

龚子棋玩得向来疯，但高杨在接收到这个邀请后，瞬间也兴奋了起来。“好。”

3

龚子棋其实早就知道到洗漱间里有人在做爱，另一个有这间房间房卡的只有张超，那洗漱间里的人只会是张超和高杨，看了一眼惊恐的方书剑，龚子棋毫不犹豫地向高杨发出了邀请：“好巧啊兄弟，不如一起吗？”

本以为保守的高杨不会给什么回应，可龚子棋万万没想到，他话音落地不到一秒，洗漱间就清晰地传来一声：“好。”

”小班长，你还说高杨温和，看来也比我好不了多少。”龚子棋搂住刚缓过神的方书剑，又对准方书剑肉乎乎的嘴亲亲了一口。

在方书剑震惊的注视下，高杨搂着脚步发软的张超从洗漱间里走了出来，张超头都不敢抬，他本来都不想出来，刚才听到龚子棋的话之后他下意识朝高杨摇头，却只看见高杨的眼睛似乎都在发亮，接着就被套上了衬衫，被高杨半搂半抱地带出了洗漱间。

龚子棋看了看赤裸的自己和方书剑、明显是刚刚才套上衬衫扣子也没扣的张超，又看了看衣着整齐只解开了裤子的高杨，发出了假声男中的声音：“啧啧啧，看不出杨哥还有这爱好。”

高杨只是笑了笑，随后把自己的裤子脱了：“怎么样，我现在合群一点了吗？”

方书剑从张超出来到现在都没缓过神，张超昨天晚上才红着脸跟他说高杨做爱的时候向来温柔，他今天晚上就看到了“温柔”的高杨的杰作，自家大哥的衬衫一看就是胡乱套上去的，腰上被捏出的红痕连成一片，依稀也看到了大腿内侧密密麻麻的吻痕和掐痕，以及粘稠的白色液体。

龚子棋顺着方书剑的目光看过去，也看到了可疑的白色痕迹，有转头看了看被他扔在地上的安全套：“书书，你看这么温柔的高杨都没有戴套，那我待会儿是不是也可以不戴？”

张超觉得从被推进洗漱间开始，经历的一切都过于超纲了，先是被亲近的弟弟听到了自己高潮时候的叫声，现在又带着一身暧昧的痕迹接受着目光的洗礼，完全忘记了自己刚刚也听到了方书剑全程叫床的声音，也没注意现在方书剑的情状其实也不比自己好多少。

高杨把张超推倒在床上，转头对龚子棋挑了一下眉：“开始了吗，老龚？”

龚子棋不置可否，只是把方书剑转了个身，让他跟同样被高杨转了个身的张超面对面。张超和方书剑跟昨晚一样面对面躺在床上，不同的是，他们昨晚讨论的对象正抬起他们的一条腿，炽热的阴茎随时会捅进他们已经被操开的湿热肉穴。

高杨和龚子棋仿佛是商量好的，同时一杆进洞，把身下的小男友捅得同时惊叫了一声。

这是方书剑第一次看到这样的张超，眼尾泛红，满脸都是情欲，他印象里的张超虽然也皮，但对比起他们来说还是成熟了不少，笑起来都比他们多了一丝稳重，除了撞门那一回，他还没见过张超有这么不稳重的时候。

张超也是第一次见这样的方书剑，眼波流转，嘴唇比往常更加艳红，方书剑向来活泼好动，个子体量都小自己一圈，纯真得仿佛还是个未成年的孩子，所以昨天晚上方书剑跟他分享房事经验的时候，他花了好久才慢慢适应过来，更别说现在刺激眼球的直观感受。

方书剑叫床从不避讳，张超听着方书剑近距离的浪叫也慢慢放开了嗓子。高杨看着逐渐放大音量的张超，笑了一声：“超儿，你来重庆前就跟我说想跟方方组个二重唱，虽然台上没安排，但这下不也合作上了吗？”

张超听见高杨的话更加羞耻，手指紧紧攥着床单，指尖白得几乎透明，高杨似乎更加兴奋了，也不再讲究什么九浅一深的技术，只知道整根拔出又整根插入，又速度极快，操得张超除了嗯嗯啊啊发不出别的声音，来不及吞咽的津液沾到了枕头上，生理泪水也不断得淌。

方书剑稍稍好些，毕竟龚子棋玩法多，做爱的时候也更加野蛮些，只是前列腺被不断磨着的快感让他的意识有些模糊，看着眼前张超的脸，不知怎么就想到了在廖老师独唱会后台彩排的时候，黄子弘凡摸了一把张超的脸，意在体会一下贵妇保养品养出来的皮。

所以，用了这么久 Pola 的皮肤有多细腻呢？方书剑迷迷糊糊得想着，边慢慢凑近了张超的脸，丰满的唇落在张超的脸上，手也抚上张超紧攥着床单的手。

“超哥，嗯～超哥，你的脸真的好滑啊。”方书剑一边亲着张超的脸，一边小声说。

“啊 … 啊嗯 … 方，方方 … 啊 … ”张超依旧说不出一句完整的句子，下意识得叫着方书剑的名字，手也松开了床单改为跟方书剑十指紧扣，两人都仿佛是在起伏的欲海中抓住了一根浮木，浪叫得更加肆无忌惮。

方书剑的唇逐渐寻到了张超的唇，张超被操得头脑一片空白，一下子就含住了方书剑的下唇，头脑也不清醒的方书剑马上回应起张超的吻，两人勾着对方的舌交换着津液，吻得难舍难分。

率先发现的是高杨，许久没听见张超叫床声，抬头就看到明明正被自己操的意识不清的小男友跟别的男人接吻，占有欲在一瞬间达到了峰值，抬手掐了一下张超已经青红遍布的白嫩腿根，又重重碾过张超的前列腺，张超被激得整个人都剧烈得颤了一下，一口咬上了方书剑丰满的下唇，方书剑被咬得一疼，松开了嘴，呻吟声再一次溢出喉咙。

龚子棋才反应过来，放下了方书剑的腿，由侧入式改为平常面对面的体位，一下一下操得更重：“小班长，是你男人满足不了你了吗，被我操着还跟别的男人接吻？”

“没有，子棋！嗯 … 我没有，啊 … 哈 … 子棋，慢点，啊 … 太重了 … ”方书剑的双手攀上龚子棋壮硕的背，嘴唇去寻他的唇，主动索着吻。

高杨看着隔壁吻得啧啧作响的两人，却退出了张超的后穴，张超一瞬间感觉后穴又空又痒，委屈得看向高杨：“高杨，痒，你，你继续呀。”高杨坐了起来，又施力把张超抱了起来，双手托着张超的双臀去找自己竖立的阴茎，在被肠液浸湿的穴口打滑了两次之后，阴茎再一次破开了肉穴。被填满的张超再次呻吟了起来，头不自觉地往后仰，对着绿了双眼的野兽露出自己最脆弱的脖颈，高杨情不自禁得啃上了张超的喉结，惹得张超又是一阵颤栗。

不知过了多久，张超和方书剑先后浪叫着射了出来，已经有些稀薄的精液落在高杨和龚子棋的小腹上。

高杨和龚子棋也掐住了小男友们的腰，几下冲刺就射进了张超和方书剑的肠道，此时的张超和方书剑已经没了力气，只是抖了一下就失去了意识。

高杨和龚子棋退出了自己的阴茎，满意得看着自己的精液慢慢从小男友们被操得湿红软烂的后穴里流出来。两人相视一笑，互道了一声合作愉快，抱起各自的小男友进了浴室清洗，之后留下一屋的狼藉，去了隔壁的房间。

4

第二天张超和方书剑醒来的时候，捂着自己酸痛的腰相望无言。

—END—

后记：

🐑 和 g7: 《她真漂亮》我们没合好，但是在床上，我们还是挺有默契的。

🦢 和小男孩：想嘎爸，想龙妈，腰疼了，要哄。


End file.
